Can Love Save Her
by Marie S Zachary
Summary: Discontinued When Evita is dying from unterine cancer Juan whispers a prayer to heaven and the angels hear it. Is love enough to save her? Will she live or will she die? Monica's friend Jezzy may just hold the answer... Or Does He? Read and find out.
1. A Whispered Prayer

Disclaimer: Is it really necessary to tell you this… okay then I will only for the sake of the story. I don't own Evita and I don't own Touched By An Angel.

* * *

Juan looked at his wife as if he were trying to memorize her. Her emerald colored eyes, once vibrant and full of life now looked dull and listless. Her hair once looking like it was spun from silk now was thin and falling out from the chemotherapy. _How could this be happening_, he whispered to himself. _Doesn't heaven know how much I love her? _

Flashback:

_**Their relationship began as a political one. They liked each other well enough. It was more of a friendship then a romance in Juan's mind though. It would be 6 months into their relationship before that would change. Juan was getting ready for his day when Eva kissed him goodbye as normal. **_

_**He returned the kiss. She looked up at him and said, "I love you". Juan was startled. Did he love Eva? All he knew is he couldn't imagine his life without her. **_

_**Suddenly he realized that Eva was what made his day worth getting up in the morning. He looked forward to seeing her every single day and it wasn't just sexual. That was a bonus. Still, he could live without the sex. He could **__not__** on the other hand live without Eva.**_

* * *

_Down on my knees again tonight_

_I'm hoping this pray will turn out right_

_See there is someone who needs your help_

_I've done all that I can do myself_

_I know she is tired_

_I'm sure you can understand_

_Each night when she sleeps_

_I go in to hold her hand_

_And I try_

_Not to cry_

_As the tears _

_Fill my eyes_

_Can you hear me?_

_Am I getting through tonight?_

_Can you see her?_

_Can you make her be alright?_

_If you can hear me_

_Let me take her place somehow_

_See she's not just anyone_

_She's my __**sun**_

_*******_She's the sunshine in his life*******

_**

* * *

**_

Juan refused to let go of Eva's hand. He felt helpless as he watched her fade away.

"Please," he whispered to the heavens above, "save her"

* * *

The heavens heard his prayers

"Hey Ms. Wings," Tess told Monica, "you got a new assignment"

Monica looked up as Tess came into her room. She was sitting on a cloud talking with Jezzy.

"Who is my next case," she asked in a gentle Irish accent.

"Her name is Eva Peron and her husband.

"The lady that is dying?"

"That's correct"

"So why are you sending me? I am not the Angel of Death."

"This is also not a **death **case Ms Wings"

"She will recover," Monica asked cheerfully.

"She will," Tess replied, "but that will depend on you"

"I know you can do it Monica," Jezzy said supportively.

Monica whispered a prayer of thanks to her heavenly Father and Monica and Jezzy exchanged a smile.

"Any time you need me," Jezzy said, "just call and I'll be there"


	2. Sisters

Marriah and Marriah's baby is mine

* * *

Later that day Eva's sister came over to see her bringing her baby daughter with her.

"How is she feeling," Mariah asked Juan

"She's still very weak," Juan replied, "a new care-taker is caring for her however and she seems to be a little bit better"

"A new care-taker," Mariah asked frowning

Mariah didn't trust people easily and Juan could understand why.

"Her name is Monica," Juan replied, "and she's really a doll. She has motivated Eva to get up and has even gotten her out into the fresh air and sunshine"

"Well I would like to meet this girl," Mariah said.

"You will," Juan promised, "leave the baby with me. I don't want her getting sick"

"Who, Eva or the baby," Mariah chuckled

"Eva **and **the baby," Juan replied, "I love them both"

Mariah gently lifted the infant into her arms and held onto her for a minute longer before handing her to her brother-in-law.

Juan looked at his sister-in-law and one of his closet friends but didn't say a word.

"I'm sorry about the argument we had the other day," he told her

"I didn't even pay attention," Mariah said, "we were both uptight about what was going on and I know you didn't mean what you said"

"Well no I did mean what I said when I said it but having calmed down I realize I was wrong"

"So…"

"I take back everything I said and I apologize for it"

"Thank you," Mariah replied handing the baby to her brother-in-law.

On the way into Eva's room Mariah ran into Monica.

"You must be my sister's new care-taker?"

"Yes," Monica said in a soft gentle voice, "I am Monica"

"I want you to understand," Mariah said, "I expect you to do your best with my sister. I will NOT let my sister die"

Monica smiled.

"Everyone dies at some point," she said, "but this is not Eva's time… not even close"

"My brother-in-law says you have been getting her to eat and go into the fresh air and sunshine"

"Oh yes," Monica said, "I believe that's important for anyone… especially someone who is not well"

Mariah nodded and went into her sister's bedroom.

"Eva!"

Eva was sitting up in bed looking tired and weak but better then she had felt in a very long time.

"Hi Mariah," Eva smiled

_I like this Monica lady, _Mariah thought

"I hear you're starting to feel better," Mariah said.

"Yes," Eva replied, "I have a long way to go but Monica feels certain I am going to recover"

"Monica is very bright," Mariah said insistently, "I'm not gonna let you die… or else," she joked.

Eva smiled at her sister. It was like the old days of childhood. Things would finally be okay… and she knew it.


	3. A Firm Forbiddence

"Look at this,"Mariah told her sister, "I found it"

"What is it," Eva asked smiling  
Mariah laughed.

"It's the list we made when we were children of things that we would change if we could."

"Let me see that," Eva said taking the list from her sister's hands.  
Some of it was so childish which made sense as they were children. Some of it seemed really good.

* * *

"I think we should keep number 3," Mariah said, "and number 8"

"Yeah we already did number 1, 4, 9 and 11," Eva said.

The girls were sisters and they had a lot in common. At one point Mariah was in Eva's shoes.

"You did number 7," Mariah said, "and I did number 16"

"The rest of them really don't seem possible," Eva added, "But I do think we should try to go for number 12"

"GOD do I ever agree," Mariah replied

"You two still going at it," Eva asked

"No. We made up. He apologized"

"Good," Eva said, "He's right sometimes but when he's not he needs to apologize"

"Well he did," Mariah said, "and I being mature unlike him forgave him"

"Yeah that was a real mature thing to say," Eva teased

* * *

"What was immature about what I said," Mariah asked

"You called him immature," Eva explained

"Well he **is **immature," Mariah replied, "all men are. Even Jimmy was immature at times."

Jimmy was Mariah's late husband. She loved him to the moon and back but they used to fight all the time when it came to certain things. Jimmy was what Mariah would call very stubborn and he thought Mariah was too much of a softie with people.

"I know you've gone through some tough times when you were younger," he would say, "but that doesn't mean everyone who is supposed to be chastised is a victim"

* * *

_"You're a guy," she told him once, "I don't expect you to understand"_

_Jimmy rolled his eyes._

_"We men can understand things better then you women can," he said_

Mariah laughed at the memories. She missed Jimmy but her sister and her brother in law made the loss bearable and her daughter Angel lit up her life. She was so happy with her life right now it was amazing.

"When you get better-," Mariah began

"**If **I get better you mean," Eva said

"No I mean **when **you get better," Mariah said, "I forbid you to die"

"'Riah," Eva replied, "It's not like I have any control of that"

"You're my sister," Mariah said, "I'm not going to let you die. Do you understand"

"I'll try not to," Eva said smiling

"You'll get better," Mariah repeated firmly as if a mother ordering her willful child to bed, "You'll get better. Do I make myself clear"

"Crystal"

"Good. I love you Eva"

"And I love you to 'riah"


	4. A Sweet Moment

"She seems to be doing better," Mariah told Juan cheerfully.

"She is. This woman that has been working with her is incredible."

Mariah sat down next to her brother in law.

"It's funny," Mariah said, "as I was going through my stuff last night I found something that Eva and I made when we were little kids"

"What was it," he asked.

"It was our 'what we were going to change when we got older if we could change' list"  
Juan laughed.

"That's a long title for a list," he said.

She showed him the list.

"Hm," he said, "Some of them are really good and I agree with number twelve."

"You do?"

"Yes. I do"

"Jimmy said it was stupid"

"Jimmy is stupid sometimes himself. He **was **stupid rather."

"Hey," Mariah laughed

"Most guys can be stupid at times," Juan said, "I'm no exception to that rule. Did I ever time you that the night before Eva got sick she and I had a fight?"

"No. I didn't know that. What was it about?"

"I don't even know," Juan said, "She was mad about something that happened and I found it to be silly and told her she needed to stop being so dramatic"

"Well Eva loves acting. That would be a compliment to her."

Juan laughed.

"Yeah well I didn't quite say it in a complimentary way"


	5. Mezzy

It was Monica's day off and she was enjoying it. She went to the opera with Jezzy. After the opera they went and sat down at a pizza place. They ordered their food.

"I had a great time," Monica told Jezzy

"So did I," He said, "You're a lot of fun to be with. Monica what was it that made you shy away from me before?"

"It was nothing that you did. It's just that we're different now"

"So?"

"I mean... you could..."

Her voice trailed off as He rolled His eyes.

"I could also eat bananas with my toes," He said laughing,"Doesn't mean I'm going to do it. You and I have a very special relationship and I would never throw it away"

"Yeah but I make mistakes at times"

"I don't care," he said, "I love you"


End file.
